Broken Soul
by Kaikan
Summary: Slash, a JasonTommy fic. Whoever said Honesty is the best policy, lied. When you are already down on yourself,others can make it so worse that your soul breaks. This is the story of one ranger's soul that breaks and how it was healed.
1. Truth and Dare

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these beautiful people and if I did Tommy and Jason would be locked away from everyone and be sort of forced to make many private videos for slash crazed fans like myself.

Summary - Tommy meets a new friend and tells an old friend the truth

A/N - This is my second PR fic and I really like this couple and a friend gave me a kick in the right direction to write one. So here it is. Also if you don't like slash you better go read something else.

Truth and Dare

_Your love is king,  
crown you in my heart.  
Your love is king,  
never need to part.  
Your kisses ring,  
round and round and round my head_

_Touching the very part of me.  
It's making my soul sing._

_Tearing the very heart of me.  
I'm crying out for more._

The music echoed off the walls of the small caramel colored room, practically unnoticed by its occupants who were thoroughly engaged in activities of their own. A tall, lightly tanned boy straddled his best friend as their hands were in a mad scramble and their tongues battled for dominance. Before practically falling on top of him, the slightly older of the two boys broke the fierce lip lock and released his companion, sitting up on the couch and cuddling next to him. Both gazed into each other's eyes and caught their breath before one of them spoke.

"Hmm… that was nice. Want to do that again? " He began, stroking the hair of his companion.

"Definitely Jase. Besides, I…"

(Alarm beeps loudly)

"Damn!" Tommy thought as he begrudgingly opened his eyes. The sun peered through his curtains like a spotlight on a prisoner attempting escape. He felt himself going back to sleep soon after though, his body still clinging to denial. '_It couldn't be Tuesday already, right?' _He thought. Unfortunately, his greatest irritation was realized by the morning DJ.

"_Morning tater tots, It's your favorite DJ Rene 'sweeter than candy' Shannon, And I'm in for the day all alone, at least for the moment. Rach X and Baby Kitty couldn't make it in today. The breeders had their own kids to wrangle."_

Her voice was warmed up, as if she had been already awake for hours, oh wait, she had been. Her voice was clear as Tommy went along his morning routine.

"_It is a lovely Tuesday morning, with an expected high of seventy five and an audible groan on the lips of all K- twelve children, as the school starts again today after the three day weekend. So, in honor of the beginning of the stay at home mom's new found free time, we'll be playing oldies as well as eighties favorites from now until two."_

By the time the DJ finished, Tommy had finished his regimen of showering, drying his hair and finding clean clothes to wear. He ended up just wearing stuff from last week. It's not that the new stuff his uncle got him wasn't okay, but it wasn't what he would normally wear. In fact, the only new thing he took with him was a leather-bound drawing book that Trini and Kim gave him for his birthday.

As he walked down the street, he crept back into his thoughts, lingering from the shadows of his sub-conscious. The dream he had was exactly what he wanted to do to his best friends. He wanted to be kissing, hold, and tell his Jason that he loved him. He finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the Red Ranger some time ago, but admitting it to the other boy, now that was something he wasn't quite ready for. Quickly taking a look at his watch, he saw that he had only a few minutes and daydreaming wasn't going to get him where he needed to be on time.

"Looks like its detention again."

-----------------------

(5 minutes past 8:00a.m.)

When he finally got to school, he thought he could silently slip in and none would be the wiser. Boy, did he think wrong.

"Aaahh, Mr. Oliver, thank you for joining us today," A voice spoke from behind Tommy causing the boy to slowly turned around to see the disappointed face of one principle, Mr. Kaplin

"Good morning, Mr. Kaplin. I thought-" Tommy started to say.

"Just stop right there, Tommy. Please follow me to the office." Mr. Kaplin spoke as he started towards the office the groaning boy slinking behind him. "Now, Tommy, I know you are very good student, but you need to learn how to come to school on time. This is what; you're fifth time coming in late?"

"Well you see-"

"Save your excuses." Cutting the boy off with a dismissive gesture as they reached the office, the principle was apparently tired of his ever growing list of excuses. "I'm going to forego detention just this once though. I need a little favor you see we have a new student and I need someone to escort her around the school."

Opening the door and letting Tommy into the office he held his hand out towards the stunning blonde haired, blued eyed, and clearly bored girl. "This is Miss Katherine Hillard; she comes to us from Australia. Katherine, may I introduce Tommy Oliver."

"Nice to meet you Tommy," She said as she held out her hand, smiling as Tommy nervously shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I can see that this is a good start." Mr. Kaplin spoke as he wrote out two hall passes. "Tommy will show you where the library, the lunchroom, and all of your classes are. Now get going you two." He said as he turned his back to them and walked into his office.

The teens quickly left the office, not wanting to spend a whole lot of time with the secretary poorly singing a Brittney Spears song. Tommy quickly showed Kat the lunchroom and library before finally ready to end the grand tour with her classes.

"Okay now I need to see your schedule." Tommy said as he got close to Kat.

Kat handed her schedule to him as she thought more about the small time they had spent together. The boy was definitely cute, not too talkative it seemed, but perhaps he was just shy. Still though he was indeed definite boyfriend material. Just about to ask if perhaps he'd like to extend their tour a bit longer she was quickly brought out of her thoughts as one thing she hated to see was happening to Tommy.

"Aw, how sweet, the fag is trying to pretend he's straight." Making disgusting kissing noises, Jeff, a wide receiver on the football team, was asking for a black eye, Tommy thought.

"I don't know he looks like a girl, Jeff, a real ugly one. Maybe he's actually a dyke." Matt laughed with the group of jocks.

Fists clenched and currently torn between getting involved in a fight with the idiots or sparing Kat any of the drama by leading her away, Tommy's mind was quickly made up for him as the blonde girl moved closer to his side, rage clearly in her eyes.

"Hey babe, why don't you dump that fag and come hang out with us?" Jeff said while slinging his arm over Kat shoulder and flexing for her.

"First of all my name is not 'babe' and second why would I want to hang out with a bunch of meat heads like you?" Kat said as she quickly took Jeff's arm off her shoulder with a disgusted look.

"Oh firey little thing aren't you. That's okay I like a girl with a little spunk." Jeff leered, moving behind her to once more wrap his arm around her. "What's say me and you go find a nice little spot to sit and talk?"

Moving to end the matter himself, Tommy was halted as Kat quickly shot him a wink and mouthed 'no'. Reluctant, but nevertheless letting her be he waited on edge to see what the now fairly evil looking girl would do.

"How about instead of talking I sing." Kat emphasized the word sing as she quickly elbow Jeff in the ribs and stomped on his foot with her high heeled boots. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder she slowly walked back to Tommy.

"Shall we continue?" Kat asked as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's arm and led him away from the group of shocked boys and a cursing Jeff. Once they were around the corner, Kat released Tommy's arm.

"So, how long has that been going on?" Kat asked.

"Since about when I first came to Angel Grove. At first, I was getting into fights with them about every day. After awhile, I just got used to it." Tommy replied with no real emotion in his voice.

Placing her hand gently on his shoulder. A few questions flew through her mind, but one shouted the loudest. "So you came out when you first arrived here?" She asked curiously thinking that was rather bold of the boy as it really did seem to be a fairly small town.

Tommy upon hearing her question dropped his art book and all his loose drawings that had been carelessly stuck in it. Seeing his drawings scattered he quickly dropped down and started to quickly gathering them all the while shaking his head. "What? No, no, I'm not gay, I mean, no, they're just idiots, they don't like me because I don't fit in and whatever." He was about to pick up a drawing of Jason that was right after his karate class, when another hand reached it first. Looking up and finding Kat smiling doubtfully at him, any further excuses and protests died.

"Nice drawing. You really captured his essence. It's no wonder that you might like him, even if you want to deny it and all." Kat said pointing to Jason in the drawling while handing it back. "Before you say anything else though, I just want you to know that I don't have a problem with you being gay if you are. I had friends back in Australia that were gay and were tormented for it. That's why I did what I did to that jerk, well that and he touched me so you know he sort of had it coming."

Sighing and taking the picture back, he quickly put it and the others back in the book before putting the book safely back in his bag. "You really think I'm gay?" At the girl's small smile and nod, the Green Ranger seemed less then pleased. "Crap."

"I won't tell anyone. Though some people seem to already know."

"Yeah, thanks." Not really admitting or denying the fact he was or wasn't, he was sure the girl had already made her mind up in the matter anyways. "I'm not the only one they bother anyways. There are two other guys here that are openly gay and one girl. They usually stick together so they're not harassed too badly at school, when I catch it though I try to step in, so do my friends, but you know."

"Do your friends know you're-?"

"What? No!" Holding his hands out, Tommy shook his head. "No, and please don't say anything about Jeff or them to them okay. Especially not him." Gesturing to his bag where he'd stuck the drawing she'd seen, Tommy shuddered at the drama that might very well cause.

"Can't tell him if I don't know him. So, there shouldn't be a problem there. Even though we just met, I can tell you're going to be a great friends." Kat said while coming closer to Tommy. '_Though I'd originally hoped more along the lines of a couple, but oh well friends will do I suppose.' _

-----------------

(12:05 p.m., lunchroom)

Despite the oddness of their first encounter Tommy was surprised to see that Kat was in most of his classes and that in each class no matter whose desk it was she always sat beside him.

'_Okay, I get that she doesn't know anybody, but she doesn't have to stick beside me all the time.' _Tommy thought absently, not really minding her presence, but it really was making it a touch difficult to talk privately with the other Ranger about recent 'business'.

"Yes, I do." A voice spoke behind him. Tommy jumped out of his seat ending up throwing a Jell-O cup close to Zack's head. Tommy quickly turned to see a laughing Kat sit beside him. "Just because I don't know anyone doesn't mean I can't just stick to one person. Besides no one else is as funny or as good looking as you." Kat giggled while winking at Tommy. Tommy was about to say something before the same Jell-O cup came flying right back at him.

"Dude, next time warn someone when you are going to start a food fight." Zack shouted at Tommy, while the whole rest of Rangers at their table laughed at the few stray globs of Jell-O in Zack's hair.

"So who is your new friend, Tommy?" Trini asked, seeing that Kat just fitted in with them right at the get go.

"Oh, I'm Kat Hillard. I just transferred here from Sydney Australia." Introducing herself to the group. Kat recognized each person from Tommy's drawings and remembered that Tommy had a crush on the boy at the end dressed in red. The drawling was like the actual person, she thought.

"Nice to meet you. Well I'm Kim, that's Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, and you already know Tommy." Kim said while pointing to each person. Kim saw that Kat had a sense of style that was different from hers, but saw that each item she was wearing, Kim wanted to borrow herself. "Where did you get those boots?" Kim asked as she saw Kats thigh high heeled boots. While Kim and Kat were busy talking about clothes and where to go shopping, Tommy was busy drawing his favorite subject, Jason while he laughed at the argument Zack and Billy were having about sports. Not really caring that much for it, Tommy just kept drawing and now and then he would shake his head and laugh. After a while, Tommy noticed that Jason got up and went outside.

Kat see that the boy in red left, carefully without drawing suspension onto herself whispered into Tommy's ear. "Why don't you follow him and tell him." She whispered through a smile.

Tommy shocked at her suggestion looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tell what?" Kim questioned absently, noting the odd exchange between Tommy and the new girl.

"Nothing, just something some nosey people think I should share with Jason." Tommy muttered, fixing the blonde with a glare.

"You're keeping something? That's not nice." Zack goated playfully.

"They're right, you know we don't keep things from each other, especially you and Jason. So whatever it is go outside and tell him. Get it off your chest and you'll feel better." Trini said calmly.

"Geez you all are worse then Ri-Rebecca." Catching himself before giving anything away to Kat where their identities were concerned, Tommy without a word got up and went outside. Letting them think that he was going to go out to talk to the Red Ranger. The real reason was he just wanted to get away from everyone.

Finding a tree around the back of the school, he sank under it grateful for a minute of peace and quiet. _'Why can't I tell him that I love him? Each time I have that dream, I'm always so close to telling him. So, why can't I tell him in real life?' _Tommy thought wearily as he laid his head down on his knees.

"Tommy?"

'_Oh crap just who I need._'

"Hey I leave to get some air and come back to find everyone talking about you and you gone." Looking worried, Jason sat down next his friend. "Said you went to find me, that you had something you were keeping. You know it's no good to keep things from your teammates."

"Yeah I know, this is something that sort of needs to be kept though." Tommy got out, not daring to look at his friend.

"I doubt that. Besides it doesn't really have anything to do with being a Ranger for once. It's more of a personal matter."

Chuckling and feeling more then a little relieved, Jason shook his head. "Ah okay, who is she bro?"

Sighing as Jason had instantly taken that the exact way he'd hoped he wouldn't, Tommy heard the words come out before he could stop them. "It's not a girl. Jase, I have to tell you something. I'm gay and the person I'm in love with is you. For once after weeks of hiding the truth from you and the rest of the group I'm ready to tell you I love you and if you don't love me back that's fine I don't really expect you to, it's probably just a stupid crush from you saving me, but it's there and I don't want you to think I expect anything from you because I don't, honest, I just wanted to tell you and hope that it doesn't make stuff weird between us, though it probably will."

"Tommy…"

To be continued……..


	2. Choice and Deception

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these beautiful people and if I did Tommy and Jason would be locked away from everyone and be sort of forced to make many private videos for slash crazed fans like myself.

Summary - Another one of Tommy's friends knows and something evil is brewing in someone's' minds.

A/N - Okay, I should have said this in the last chapter but I forgot. Kat is the same Kat from the last season of MMPR, Zeo, and Turbo. I felt that she need to be in this story for reasons you will see later. Also, Jeff and Matt are from the mind of Baby Kitty and I do have her permission to use them. Also for those who reviewed thank you so much for reviewing and keep reviewing also other readers please review cause if you don't review I do not know if I should continue the story or not. Now that has been said on with the show.

Choice and Deception

"Tommy…" Jason barely spoke as he saw his friend in a new light. He opened his mouth to speak the words that would either thrill his friend or terrify him only to be cut off by the shrill bell signaling the end of lunch.

"Um, we'll talk later, okay, bro?" Jason said quickly standing and walking away from Tommy not wanting to give the other boy a chance to protest.

Tommy looked on at his departing friend with a sorrowful look before turning and heading to his own class unable to shake his hurt feelings, but at least grateful to have not gotten a harsh and loud response from the Red Ranger. '_Maybe there's still hope.'_

The rest of his classes were uneventful unlike his day had been and the longer the day dragged out, the more certain he was that he'd been wrong in his earlier thought. This was only further proven as he reached Mrs. Applebee's class. It was a set fact that he and Jason always sat together laughed and shared answers with one another, but today Jason sat as far from Tommy as possible taking the seat next to Jeff instead of his green clad friend.

Tommy only felt his anger grow over this as he saw Jeff pat Jason's shoulder and said something about it being about time to him. What upset him even more though was that Jason laughed it off and playfully punched Jeff in the shoulder in return, clearly ignorant to the fact his supposed best friend was suffering alone on the other side of the room.

After that he tried his best to avoid his friends at all cost or end up telling them the truth, something he definitely wasn't ready to handle after Jason's earlier behavior. However he had barely made it through the door of his last class when Kat and Trini grabbed his arms and lead him to a seat.

"Okay, Tommy, what's wrong? You've been avoiding everyone since lunch." Trini spoke with calm determination.

"Yeah, I thought you would be much happier after talking to Jason." Kat added as she placed her hands on her hips. "Wait, this has to be about what you two talked about. What did he say to you? He better not have hurt you."

Seeing the Australian clearly enraged that Jason might have hurt her new friend, Trini turned to back to Tommy. "This is about you being in love with him isn't it, Tommy?" Trini spoke in a calm whisper.

Surprised by her insight, but doing his best not to show it Tommy continued his charade. "What? Where do you girls keep getting ideas like this? Honestly. Look it's just that me and Jason had a…" Tommy began before catching at Trini's doubtful 'do you really want to make me mad' look. "Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my business?"

"Tell me what happened." Trini stated calmly.

-----------------

(5 min. and one recant of earlier events later)

"So now aside you the only person who knows about it is Kat and I prefer that you two keep it quiet please. I'm still not comfortable that Kat knows and now add that you know and I told Jason everything, I'm just a few steps away from being pushed to the edge." Tommy sighed.

Trini noticing the stress on the newest Ranger pulled him into a hug before taking a seat next to him as other students began coming in. "It's going to be okay we'll figure something out."

"If you say so." Sinking into his own chair and fairly relieved that another person appeared to have accepted him as he was, the Green Ranger did his best to try and keep up with the math lesson being presented. Though just as he was beginning to focus Kat gently tapped his shoulder and handed him a note.

_Tommy,_

_Don't be afraid of who you are. No matter what you are our friend and we will be behind you no matter what. If others don't approve, just know that you have two people who are and we will make sure that nothing happens to you._

_Trini._

Just below Trini's note there was another note in someone else's handwriting.

_Tommy,_

_Trini is right. If the rest of your friends don't like you for who you are then forget them. They weren't your friends to begin with. Trini and I are definitely your friends and I'll be damned if I let another friend down when they are in trouble. Besides who else am I going to get to ask me to the dances? Just kidding, so don't worry about what the others think and you'll be fine._

_Kat_

_PS If they do try anything they'll have to go through me and trust me I have plenty of Gucci heels for them to taste for weeks._

Not sure whether to laugh or be shocked, Tommy looked at the two girls who accepted him without fail and gave them a weak smile. Tommy's day had changed after that class. He felt as if nothing could go wrong. Before he knew it he was knocked down onto the floor.

"Oh, hey, fag, didn't see you there?" Jeff said as walked away with his laughing entourage of jocks. Tommy picked himself up as Kim and Zack came to help him.

"Why those.. Man, would I like to see those guys try something like that around us." Zack said ready to kill someone.

"Can't they see that they aren't that cool, I mean, all they have going for them is that they're on the football team. All I have to do is spread one rumor and their social lives are like history." Kim said with a snap of her fingers. "I don't see why you won't let us do anything to stop them from harassing you."

"It's better me than others. Besides I can handle anything they throw at me." Tommy spoke as he smirked.

"That's our Tommy, always thinking of others before himself. It's hard to think that you were, well you know." Zack laughed as he patted Tommy on the back. "Come on everyone is waiting for us at the Youth Center." Heading out of the school the three teens didn't notice the heated eyes watching them leave.

_------------_

(15 minutes later)

Tommy, Kim, and Zack had just entered the Youth Center where they were promptly greeted by an arguing Kat and Trini.

"No, she said for us to create a problem that we could use these formulas to solve. We should be creative and create a scavenger hunt. Then we can tape these problems around the school and have teams race to see who can get to the end first." Kat proposed with force.

"The teacher would never allow a thing like that so I think we should just stick to my idea of creating a jeopardy like game. It might not be as original or creative as your idea, but it's more feasible." Trini argued.

"Well why don't we just let the them decide." Kat proclaimed, turning to the three now leery Rangers. "Can you three please tell Trini that making a scavenger hurt is much more fun and exciting than making a jeopardy game for algebra."

"No can you all please tell Kat that jeopardy is a wise choice since we know we can do that unlike her plan to have the whole class running around the school without the teacher's approval." Trini argued.

"Um…" Looking between the two girls Kimberly gave a quick smile. "You know what I think I need a shake before deciding anything, uh be right back." Dashing off before she could be forced to choose, Kim was followed by an equally fast Zack.

"Yeah wait up, I think I could go for one too."

Huffing and turning their eyes on the still lingering Green Ranger, Kat was the first to begin again. "I guess that leaves you. So will you tell her my idea is better?"

"No, because mine is." Trini piped in.

"Why don't you just combine your ideas and leave Tommy out of it so I can talk to him for a few minutes." A voice behind the group spoke. Before the girls could protest Jason took his stunned friend's arm and quickly tugged him away from the table and out the door.

Releasing him once outside by the picnic tables, he shook his head. "Those girls are going to be the death of you."

"Yeah, I don't understand girls." Taking a seat on the nearest table and looking anywhere but at Jason, Tommy sighed. "I don't understand guys either. So you wanted to talk?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I did. Look, Tommy I've been thinking about what you told me at lunch, thinking a lot about it actually and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for just running off like I did. It was not the right thing to do and I know I probably worried you."

"Oh, no that's fine, you didn't-"

"I did, and I shouldn't have, but that's not all I needed to say." Taking a deep breath, and continuing to pace, Jason was clearly not perfectly fine still despite his apology. "The truth is I don't care that you're gay, granted I was a little surprised, but it doesn't bother or offend me or anything, but you being in love with me that's a lot to take. I'm not saying that we can't be friends or anything, but I think we need to stay away from each other for a bit because I think I know how you feel but right now it's really hard to tell what it is. So for my sake, I think it'd be best if we spent a few days apart. I mean I know we're Rangers together and all that and this won't affect us on the battle field, but I just need some time." Jason spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So let me get this straight, you don't care that I'm gay, but yet you want me to stay away from you." Tommy questioned, one brow raised in slight disbelief. "And you don't think this will effect us as teammates."

"It's just for a few days. You did sort of just spring this on me you know." Jason started a little heatedly, finding it a tad unfair that his friend was allowed to rock his world one minute and then expect him to be fine with it the next. "What exactly did you expect from me? This isn't TV, Tommy, it's real life and in real life when you drop something like that on someone they generally need a little time to gather themselves."

Feeling his face heat up in anger and slight embaressment as he knew Jason had a point, Tommy never the less shook his head. "Fine take all the time you want, I'll stay away from you."

"Tom that's not what I-"

"No that is what you meant. Just be ready to explain to the others why I'm not around anymore because I'm not doing it. If they're going to turn me away too I'd rather not have them do it to my face like you." Sliding off the table and heading for the parking lot, Tommy silenced the voice in his head insisting he was the one being slightly unfair.

"Tommy, wait that's not fair and you know it!" Jason called out unsure what to do or if he should do anything right now. Sighing as the Green Ranger kept walking, he finally turned to head back inside. It was not going to be a pleasant conversation with the others.

With both boys lost in their own thoughts neither noticed the pair of eyes watching their little drama from the side of the building.

-----------

(Unknown location)

"It's perfect." A excited voice echoed.

"Yeah, it will teach everyone what happens if you're like them. I can't believe we didn't think of this before." Another voice exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is catch the him and we can begin our plan. Don't forget we have to get him when he's by himself. It won't work if he has those other pests around, especially that blonde bitch." Another voice commanded the group. "Now everyone get out and meet up here tomorrow."

Once everyone was gone the leader of the little gathering started to move all of the stuff that he showed. It had been quick and sloppy work getting it, but not very difficult. The address, the phone number, the class schedule, all easy doing. Putting it back in the shoe box one picture fell from his grasp. Picking it up and shaking his head the boy gave it a look over. In big black letters was the word "Fag" written across a picture of one Tommy Oliver.

To Be Continued….


	3. Real World

Author's Notes - Hey guys thanks to all the reviews and the hits on the story. Also I know I should have labeled it M to start with, sorry, but I changed some things around so after this chapter the rating will be changed too. Again sorry for the inconvenience.

Oh yes and big thanks to Baby Kitty who pretty much edited this entire thing for me.

Summary - Jason has a talk with the group and something bad happens to Tommy

Real World

(Youth Center)

It had been a week since Jason and Tommy had their fight, and Kim was getting restless with the attitudes coming from both of the boys, not to mention that neither seemed to want to give her or the others any information on what exactly had occurred.

With each passing day things only seemed to grow worse. While Tommy seemed to be hotter then ever on the battle field, he however was not as active during their down time as he seemed to now spend his days carefully avoiding his friends and if Kim was honest with herself, just people in general.

Sighing and finishing up her gymnastics routine, Kim quickly dismounted the bar determined to put a stop to this as Jason slunk into the establishment, sitting at an empty table instead of the one occupied by Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kat as he should.

Moving to join her friends who all seemed to be following her train of thought, she lowered her voice. "Okay we have to put a stop to this. He's been acting like this for days now and Tommy's no better."

"Yeah but every time we corner one of them they just shrug it off." Zack commented absently, recalling how Tommy had all but run from him the previous day.

"Well we just keep trying until they crack. Come on." Leading them to their still brooding friend, Kim placed her hands firmly on his table. "Okay Jason you have to tell us what is going on between you and Tommy. It's been four days now and four days of you both avoiding us and each other. Do you know how bad that is?"

Looking up at the petite girl and in fact knowing exactly how bad it was, Jason however didn't respond.

"Jason talk to us. Tell us what happened. And do it now because if you don't I'm going to lock you both in a closet until you get over this."

Torn between laughing at the Pink Ranger's choice of words and banging his head against the table, Jason in the end settled for heaving a sigh. "It's complicated. Besides it has more to do with Tommy then me, so I really think he should be the one to tell you. I might just end up doing more damage."

"I seriously doubt you could do anymore damage then you are Jason. Now we need to know, and you know why we need to know." Giving him a pointed look and unable to vocalize her Ranger reasoning as Kat was present; Kim knew by his defeated look that the Red Ranger got the point. "It hasn't really affected our 'group' yet, but it will and you know who won't be happy about that."

"I still think Tommy should tell you."

"Well we can't get him to say hi to us right now so it's going to have to be you bro." Zack countered, unsure if they should push or not now if this really was the Green Ranger's issue and not Jason's.

"Fine."

---------------

(Meanwhile)

Looking at the Youth Center and wondering why he'd finally let Kat con him into coming, Tommy leaned against his jeep wearily.

He had taken great pains to avoid his friends for the past few days and as far as he was concerned doing a fine job of it too. So why blow it now? After all Jason had probably told them all what'd happened. If they weren't weirded out like he was they were no doubt feeling sorry for him. Neither of which appealed to the Green Ranger.

"Well might as well go see what she wants." Straightening and slowly trudging toward the building he couldn't help but hope that Jason and the others weren't there. While he had every intention of eventually apologizing to his red-clad friend for losing his temper at the rather fair request to be given space to think, Tommy however was not quite ready to go through with the act just yet.

Almost to the building and still lost in his thoughts for how to apologize exactly and what exactly his new friend could want, Tommy didn't notice his new company until he was struck in the back.

Stumbling forward and catching himself before he hit the pavement, the Green Ranger quickly took a defensive stance expecting the usual batch of putties. Surprised to instead see four boys, he let his momentary shock get the better of him as a fifth came up from behind, quickly covering his mouth with a wet cloth.

Sucking in a quick breath and elbowing his current attacker in the ribs, Tommy pushed free only to have his vision suddenly blur before falling out completely.

---------------

"So that's what happened." Jason finished softly, looking at the various expressions of surprise on his friends faces.

"Wait, so let me this straight. Last week when we got Tommy to go talk to you outside, he told you that he was not only gay but in love with you?" Zack questioned still in slight disbelief. "Wow, that's heavy man."

Resting his head in his hand, Jason gave a nod. "Tell me about it."

"Well while I'll agree that he really should have been more understanding, I also think you really hurt his feelings. Tommy's sensitive, I don't care what he says or does we all know he is. You saw how upset he was after we broke Ri-um, you know after that thing." Growing rather frustrated at having to watch her words because of their new blonde friend, Kim ignored the confused look the other girl gave her at the rather cryptic statement. "Look the point is he seems to take things harder then other guys his age, so when you sort of pushed him away he probably took it as rejection not as you needing time."

"I think Kimberly's right Jason, I mean we understand if you can't return his feelings and I'm sure he will too, but I really think you need to sit down with him and talk this out more." Trini added softly.

"I know, but I can't even find him these days. And…" Trailing off and carefully avoiding their stares, Jason shook his head. "Look part of the reason I needed time and space to think was because I don't know if I could return his feelings or not. I've never really given any thought to being with a guy, honestly it doesn't really have much appeal to me, but I don't know like I said I've never thought about it. So I wanted to take some time to think about it before talking with him."

"So you think you could be with him?" Zack questioned unsure if he or any of them were following Jason's statement correctly.

"That's just it, I don't know and I don't want to jump into a situation that I'm not sure of. So yes I will talk to him, but only when he cools down and I make a decision on if I can return his feelings or not. I mean when you think about it, would anything really be different if I did?"

Frowning and pretty sure there was, Zack responded slowly. "Well there's the whole kissing and sex thing."

"Yeah but that's all that's different. Other then that we'd still do everything we do now. So it's complicated, you know?"

"I think we see what you're saying. And if the thought of actually doing those things with him doesn't instantly turn you off then you're right you should think about it. But maybe you could think a little faster for your friend's sake?" Kim offered.

Sighing and looking at his friend, Jason was clearly trying to do just that. "I'm doing my best; I just don't want to make things worse for Tommy."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kat said as she looked down at her watch.

Seeing as all of them were present, Kim glanced back at the blonde curiously. "Where is who?"

"Well I didn't know that we were going to talk to Jason about this, so I thought that we could get Tommy to talk. I called him earlier and told him to meet me here at three; it's now three twenty five."

Looking less then pleased, Jason shook his head. "You mean he's on his way here, now?"

"Like I said I didn't know you would be here."

"Well Tommy is always late Kat. I mean we've only known him for a few months but I honestly don't think he's met up with us on time once so far." Kimberly offered, though still growing a bit concerned as he'd never been nearly half an hour late before.

"Maybe he got held up in traffic. I wouldn't worry, if he told you he'd come, he'll come." Trini said softly, glancing at the clock on the far wall herself. "It might even be a good thing he is late, this gives you a chance to decide if you want to stick around or not."

Unsure if that was in fact good or not, Jason gave a distracted nod. "Yeah maybe."

-------------

(Unknown location)

Groaning as he slowly came to, Tommy shook his head slowly. '_What hit me?_'

"Maybe you put too much on the rag."

"It's chloroform it doesn't matter how much you put."

Wincing as the harsh words forced their way through his foggy mind, Tommy was certain he knew those voices from somewhere.

"Hey I think he's coming around."

Suddenly grabbed and shaken by strong hands, Tommy forced his eyes open, cringing as he found himself face to face with his captor. "Jeff."

To Be Continued…


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these beautiful people and if I did Tommy and Jason would be locked away from everyone and be sort of forced to make many private videos for slash crazed fans like myself.

A/N - Okay guys this is where the story starts to get really serious. Thanks to everyone who is reading and review and big thanks to Baby Kitty for helping me with this story.

Summary - Pain, Sorrow, and shock. All rolled up into one night that no one will forget.

Nightmare 

Suddenly grabbed and shaken by strong hands, Tommy forced his eyes open, cringing as he found himself face to face with his captor. "Jeff."

"Well it looks like the little fag is awake." Jeff sneered.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Tommy asked still dazed from the chloroform.

"We're going to teach everyone what happens if you're gay and go to our school." Jeff spoke with an evil glare.

"Dude, seriously let's think about this logically. We both know you can't get away with this. You can't seriously expect to kidnap me and hurt me and get away without any consequences. Let's do all of us a favor and let me go now. You won't get into anywhere near as much trouble if you do what you are planning. I'll have a restraining order against you for my safety, but beyond that, nothing will happen. If you do decide to carry out with whatever this is. You'll be in serious trouble, dude. What is the freaking point? I've never done anything to you, what do you possibly have to gain from hurting me"

"One less fag in the world." Matt sneered. '_This is seriously getting worse.' _Tommy thought.

"Jeff--" Tommy began, right before Jeff's fist slammed into his' mouth, nearly snapping the jaw and sending him reeling backwards. Immediately, Tommy felt blood spurt into his mouth and the fresh, salty taste that came with it. Falling back, he landed in the arms of someone else; Matt caught him and spun him around, burying his fist into Tommy's stomach, doubling him over. More of the group joined in as they continued to beat Tommy. Every area of his body was a target with their favorite area being his ribs. As he bent forward, clutching the broken ribs in his chest, a fist came thundering upwards and into his chin, knocking him backwards, groaning in pain, onto a bed.

He landed on a suitcase, the metal clasps digging into his spine. As the case was ripped out from under him, he felt hands on both sides, digging into his shoulders, pinning him to a bed. He screamed, and opening his eyes, he saw all six of them with sneers on their faces. One used both hands to clamp down over his mouth, nearly suffocating him as well as silencing him. His muffled gags were heard, but ignored.

Tommy squirmed as large, rough hands held his shoulders and arms fast, and an alien hand tore at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers in one, harsh tug. He screamed again into the alcohol-smelling palms of the teen gagging him.

--------------------

Blood was still running down his leg. He could only see with one eye, since they had punched him in the left eye so many times it had swollen over into a large, purple welt. His back was spotted with black bruises, as was his rib cage and entire chest. Tommy reached out with one hand and reached for the door. He didn't know how he'd made it.

They'd all raped him. All six of them. The blood wouldn't stop postulating from his anus and mouth. Matt had been the last, and, as he came in Tommy, he leaned down, resting on the fresh bruises and shoulder muscles, before falling into a hysterical fit of laughter.

And they'd let him go. They just tossed him outside, bloodied, beaten, raped, and violated. He had lain on the ground for over an hour before getting the strength to move. It hurt.

He'd stumbled through the back roads to the houses on Crawford Street. He needed help. He couldn't walk far enough to make it to a hospital, as he was already limping badly. Choking up more blood, his mouth still burning with the taste, he threw himself against the door. Tears hadn't even found their way out of his eyes, as that would have required energy and he had none.

Kat opened the door as Tommy collapsed onto the ground. Before Tommy could even settle, Kat had Tommy in her arms. "Dear God..." He mumbled to herself, letting Tommy grab onto her shirt, letting her be held. "Kim! Trini." She cried as she could. The two girls rushed to Kat's side after seeing what had become of their friend. Kim rushed back into the house, grabbing her car keys as the other two cradled the bloodied and beaten Tommy lovingly in their protective arms.

To Be Continued…

A/N: There is and Uncensored verison on Adult Fanfiction dot net under the same author name and title


	5. About Time

-1Disclaimer – I do not own any of these beautiful people and if I did Tommy and Jason would be locked away from everyone and be sort of forced to make many private videos for slash crazed fans like myself.

A/N - Okay guys, I had a few reviews about why no one knew what was going on with Tommy. Well to answer one person's question, he wasn't kidnapped a bunch of times yet considering he's still the green ranger so technically he's only been nabbed once by Rita and to answer the other question is that he had been missing for only a few hours plus add in the fact that his character is known for his lateness and faulty memory the others wouldn't rush to the command center to find him for not showing up for a meeting at a public place one afternoon when he's been avoiding them anyhow. So other than that on with the show.

Summary - Jason thinks about him and Tommy and comes to a decision.

About Time

Jason was busy staring at his ceiling. He had left with Trini after waiting at the youth center for three hours. Kim had keep saying that he'll show up but after the first hour and an half Jason knew that Tommy had either forgotten about it or was not ready to talk to them. He remembered when Tommy could talk to him about everything, but now everything had changed after that day. He was starting to regret telling Tommy that they should stay away from each other. Jason was so used to having Tommy around him that he missed him.

'_I know that I love Tommy, but can I be in love with him?' _Jason thought. He was aroused from his thought with a knock on his door.

"Jason, can I come in?" asked Jason's mother from the door.

"Yeah, mom." Jason called back as he sat up and went to unlock his door. He turned and went back to sit on his bed as his mother came through the door and looked at her son. The stress and worry etched on his face.

"Jason, tell me what happened." Allison Scott said.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Jason argued.

"That's not what I see. I see my son with full of stress and worry all this week, which is not what I usually see. Also, you are a terrible liar and know better than lie to me." Allison said with her eyes saying that she was not going to leave this room. With a final breath, Jason retold his mother with all the events that had happened that did not involve ranger business.

"So after a while, Trini and I left, and I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and no one has called me to tell me that Tommy came by or anything." Jason said as he finished recalling the events to his mother. Allison was quite surprised with what her son was telling her, but it did not surprise her. She had seen first hand how strong Jason's and Tommy's friendship grew.

"Well do you know how you feel about him." she asked.

"That is what scares me the most mom. I love him but I don't know if I'm in love with him." Jason sighed.

"Well I have an idea. I want you to close your eyes." Allison said.

"Mom, I don't think this is the time to be praying." Jason spoke sarcastically.

"We're not praying. Now close your eyes and think." Allison scolded. Jason closed his eyes. "I want you to think of a time, any time at all, where it was just you and Tommy. A time when you were happy just being with him." Allison spoke.

A memory quickly popped into Jason's head. The first time he had made Tommy laugh. He remembered being entranced by the sound of pure joy coming out of his friend's mouth, and the happiness filling him knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Now think of a time when you didn't want to let Tommy go."

His mother's words prompted a scene change, and now Jason saw him and Tommy, clad in their work-out outfits, being stopped by Kim, who had finally choked up the courage to ask Tommy out for a date. Jason never understood the relief that passed through him when Tommy had turned her down.

Allison spoke again, but her voice became a background noise as the memories flashed through Jason's mind. Tommy smiling, Tommy determined, Tommy concentrating, Tommy sleeping. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Dozens of images passed through Jason's mind, along with emotions he remembered feeling but never thought about.

Allison stopped the flow of memories with a new request, "Now go back to that day. Ignore the emotional shock and just feel it again."

Jason concentrated. The image came quickly enough, but he focused on blocking out the emotions he sensed. He could see Tommy in front of him, shifting uncertainly. He saw the fear and longing in Tommy's eyes while he told Jason about his feelings. At that moment Jason opened his eyes and carefully looked at his mother.

"We'll talk about it later, right now I think you want to go see him and…" Allison was interrupted by the phone ringing. She answered the cordless phone on Jason's desk.

"Hello. Yes, he is, hold on a minute." Allison spoke into the phone. "Jason, its Kim and she sounds like its something bad has happened." Allison said as she handed the phone to Jason as she heard her pager go off and went to go get it.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jason asked as the bad feeling he told his mom came back.

"It's Tommy. Me and Trini were at Kat's and the doorbell rang and Kat went to answer it. After that Kat called for us and when we got downstairs we saw her barely holding onto Tommy. He was unconscious and bleeding all over, Jason. We got him to the hospital as fast as we could. While we were busy calling Billy and Zack, they paged their on-call doctor to get here." Kim said frantically. Jason remembered his mom was the doctor on call at the Angel Grove hospital.

"Kim, try to stay calm. I'm on my way there." Jason said as he hung up. "Mom!" He called out.

"Jason, I was just paged by the hospital. I have to go." Allison called out.

"Wait a minute!" Jason called as he rushed to the front door.

"Jason, what's the matter now." Allison spoke shocked as Jason ran towards the car.

"Tommy's in the hospital. That's why they called you. Kim said he was bleeding all over and was unconscious and Kat's door. He needs your help, mom." Jason spoke as tears began to form in his eyes. Allison, seeing the tears in her son's eyes, quickly got in the car with her son and drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

---------------------

(15 minute drive later)

Jason and his mother rushed through the doors of the hospital and separated, Allison to the ER and Jason to his friends. They were all worried for their friend as they waited on Jason's mother to come out and tell them what is wrong with their friend. Jason was the worst of the group, pacing back and forth and talking to himself. Everyone tried to calm him down, but nothing they did calmed him. Kat remembered what had happened when one of her old friends had to go to the hospital. Jason was acting just like her friend's boyfriend, scared that he would never see him again. She smiled for a brief second before turning as Jason's mother came out of the ER after being in there for over four hours, but Allison Scott was wearing scrubs as she came out of the ER.

"We had to take Tommy to the OR. He had several broken ribs, bruising and deep cuts around several areas, internal bleeding in the abdominal area as well as in the rectal area." Allison spoke as she looked onto the group of teens as she told them of what damage their friend had received. "We manage to stop all of the internal bleeding and bandaged his ribs. He will be in a great deal of pain and will have to stay in the hospital for a week or two."

Kim and Trini started to cry as Zack and Billy gather them into their arms. Kat sat up from her seat and placed a caring hand on Jason's shoulder, knowing that he would need someone to help comfort him.

"May we see him?" Kat asked Mrs. Scott.

"Yes, but only two visitors at a time until he's awake." She answered. Jason looked onto the group and thought they should go see him first as he was about to sit down.

"Why don't you and Kat go first, Jason?" Zack spoke, stopping Jason from sitting.

"You sure about that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Tommy would want to see you and Kat first if he woke up." Zack said reassuring him. Jason nodded his head as he and Kat followed his mother to Tommy's room. She stopped at room 413.

"I have to warn you. He won't look like what you are used to him looking like." Allison said as she looked at the two teens. She slowly opened the door and led them in before closing the door behind them. Before them, covered in bandages, was Tommy. His face swollen with bruises around his eye and mouth. Jason couldn't stop the tears from falling. He finally figured out his feelings and was going to find him and tell him, but now here he was looking onto the person who captured his heart covered in bruises and bandages. He quickly grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed. Kat stood beside Jason and looked as Jason carefully placed Tommy's hand in his and held it.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" She asked carefully.

"Yes and no one will ever do this to Tommy again." Jason spoke.

"About time." Kat said as they continued to watch their friend carefully.

To Be continued….


	6. Safe

-1Disclaimer – I do not own any of these beautiful people and if I did Tommy and Jason would be locked away from everyone and be sort of forced to make many private videos for slash crazed fans like myself.

A/N - I want to say thanks for everyone who is reading this story and reviewing it. It's all of you that keep me going. I now have the anonymous review enabled, but I really want everyone to write down there emails if they do this cause I'm going to start a email list for those who don't put me in their story alert list or author alert list, so they know when I have updated. Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I just finish with this year of college, so I should have more time to write now.

Summary - A shattered soul begins to heal.

**Safe**

Peaceful. That was the one word that Jason would you to describe what Tommy looked like while he slumbered. It had been three days since Tommy had came out of the operating room. Three days that Jason had stayed awake all night and day, hoping that Tommy will wake up. Three days worrying that Tommy will never wake up and he had lost his chance to apologize for everything and tell him how much he meant to him. Kim was staying with Jason for the day. The rest of the group decided to take turns staying with Jason and Tommy. Out of everyone, Kim was getting tired of seeing Jason looked like death warmed over. She was putting her foot down.

"Jason, you need to go home and go to bed or at least take a shower, but there is no way you are spending another minute sitting right there and have you smell like a bum who walked off the street." Kim argued.

"I'm not leaving him, Kim. Look what happened when I left him." Jason argued.

"I totally understand that Jason, but you can't be there all the time Jason. I mean look at you. You haven't slept for three days or have taken a shower. Plain and simple, you look like terrible. Would you want Tommy to see you like this when he wakes up?" Kim asked.

"No, but I'm still not leaving him, not till he wakes up." Jason spoke tiredly.

"I thought you would say that." Kim sighed. She picked up a bag beside her chair and threw it at Jason. He looked at it in question.

"What's this, Kim?" He asked.

"Your mom figured that you wouldn't leave or do anything till Tommy wakes up, so she called me and asked me to bring a bag of clothes for you to change as well as deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and shampoo." Kim said as she when back to her seat. "Now go take a shower. I'll be here if anything happens and besides the bathroom is only a few feet away."

"Thanks, Kim." Jason said as he got up from his chair. He was thinking that he shouldn't but Kim had a look on her face saying that if you don't do what I say, you'll be sorry. Walking slowly to the shared bathroom, he took a long look at Tommy hoping that whatever he was dreaming about was good and that the bad feeling rising in his stomach would go away.

---------------------------  
_Tommy's Dream_

Tommy was walking to his locker after the school bell ring. It was very quiet, which was unusual for the school at this time of day. He quickly got to his locker and opened it, getting his stuff before Jeff and his group of idiots found him. He heard their laughter coming closer and closer as he gathered his books. He tried to shut his locker silently and leave, but to no avail. Jeff had turned the corner and spotted him. Tommy went into a mad dash to get away.

"Hey there he is!" Jeff shouted as the large group began to run after Tommy. Running as fast as he could, he exited behind the school. Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy noticed that a few of his things fell from his bag. He groaned and tried to run back through the door, so he could get them before Jeff, and the others caught up to him.

Too late!

The group of jocks busted through the door and they were on him, pushing him, shoving him brutally into the brick wall. They laughed at him, jeering as he fell to the harsh unforgiving cement surface with a stifled cry of pain from a heavy shove. Tommy tried not to cry out as he felt the skin on his cheek scrape painfully against the ground.

He tried to get up and felt a foot come down hard on his behind, shoving him back down with a whoosh of escaping air. Gritting his teeth and ignoring the mocking, sneering faces surrounding him he tried again to escape. Then, to his horror, hands were fumbling at his pants, clawing at skin, pulling them down and he tried even more frantically to escape….

"Hey Oliver, is that why you wear baggy pants? Makes it easier for you to take it up the ass, huh?" chortled one of the large boys encircling him, holding him down as he begged them to let him go.

Tommy flailed about desperately, trying to get away as he felt his pants tugged to his knees and in numb disbelief, he tried to deny what he knew the laughing crowd were going to do...

Never in his life was he happier to see Jason's trying to stop everyone.

Sobbing for breath, he got shakily to his knees…only to meet Jason's disgusted eyes as he turned and walked away.

"Jason!!" Tommy shout to him as the mob of jocks began to resume their torture to him.

------------------------

_Real world_

Kim jumped out of her seat as Tommy screamed and thrashed about on his bed. Fearing that he will hurt himself more, she quickly called for the nurse for help. Jason, just finished his shower heard the screams and quickly put his clothes on and rushed out of the bathroom. He pulled Tommy into his arms and tried to comfort him.

"Tommy calm down. No one's is hurting you. They can't get to you. You're safe." Jason spoke, repeating it again and again to Tommy. Opening his eyes for the first time in three days, Tommy saw Jason looking at him with caring eyes. Tommy, not knowing what else to do, pulled Jason into a tight hug, buried his head into his chest and cried. Jason, shocked to see Tommy cry for the first time, continued to hold him and stroke Tommy's hair.

"Its okay, Tommy. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore, not as long as I'm around." Jason whispered. Neither one noticed, Kim come in with a nurse until she tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to intrude on what you were doing, but now that you woke up the nurse needs to do a quick check up. Then if you don't mind Tommy, Jason promised his mom that he would come home when you woke up and actually sleep." Kim said as she moves so the nurse could do her job. Jason, reluctant to let go of Tommy, did as Kim said and moved away. After just walking a few steps away, Kim took a hold of Jason's arm and dragged him to the hall.

"Well, at least he's now awake and hopefully better and, also, that means you can go home and someone to come fill your place." Kim said as she took a seat in the hall.

"What do you mean I can go home? I'm not leaving." Jason argued.

"Oh yes you are!" Kim shouted while crossing her arms. "You promised your mom that you would come home when he woke up. Besides you need to, you've been up for three days straight. I already called Zack to come get you cause you don't need to be driving without any sleep. You can come back after you got sleep. Trust me, Jase. Me and Kat have will take good care of him while you're gone." Kim winked. Jason was contemplating wither he should chain himself to Tommy's bed, but he saw the look of pure resolution on Kim's face. He knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Giving a final sigh, he took a seat in the hall.

"Knew you would see it my way." Kim smiled as they waited for the nurse to finish and Zack to come.

-------------------------------------

_15 minutes later_

Kim had finally shut the door to Zack's car. Fighting Jason to get in the car was tougher than she thought. Watching the car pull away from the hospital with a pouting Jason, Kim made her way back to Tommy's room and fulfill her promise to Jason and wait for Kat to come. She barely made it into Tommy's room before he bombarded her with questions.

"Where am I? What happened? Did Rita attack again? How long have I been asleep? Where's Jason? Why was he here?" Tommy asked all in one breathe. Giving another sigh, Kim knew this was the one talk that she really didn't want to be the one to talk to about.

"Tommy, calm down. You're in the Hospital. Kat found you covered in blood in front of her front door while me and Trini were at her house. We drove you to the ER as fast as we could. They took you in immediately and we had to wait over four hours while they took you into the OR. Mrs. Scott was the one who did all the operating. She brought Jason with her because we called him and told him what happened. You had several of your ribs broken, several deep cuts and bruising all over your body, and internal bleeding in certain areas." Kim said while the memories rushed to her and her eyes began to tear. She didn't notice that Tommy's eyes were filling with tears as memories of the rape began to replay in his mind.

"You've been asleep for three days straight. While you were sleeping me, Kat, Zack, Trini, and Billy took turns watching you. Jason was with you every single day and night, well in spirit at night. They wouldn't let us stay over night. Not ever Jason's mom could change that, but he's been awake all the time. Hoping that you would wake up soon." Kim continued. Tommy was shocked to hear that Jason had been staying with him for three days and nights.

"Don't be so shocked. He's your best friend, even if you hadn't been talking for a while. It was so cute seeing him give you a sponge bath and dressing you." Kim noticing that Tommy's shock turned into a full blown blush made her laugh. "Ok, I was just joking about the baths and all, but he would if he could. Now I don't know all the details about why Jason stayed awake all the time, but Kat probably does, so when she gets here you can ask her when she gets here. Until then just eat your Jell-O and watch TV or take a nap." Kim commanded. Tommy barely laughed as he started to eat the Jell-O wondering what Jason was doing.

--------------------------------------

_Jason's house_

Jason had just walked through the door and felt all the stress from the past days consume him. He didn't have the strength to climb the stairs. He decided that instead of passing out beside the door or on the stairs he would go sleep on the couch. He slowly made his way to the couch and laid down onto it and fell fast asleep. Minutes after he was asleep, Allison Scott looked into the living room and saw Jason fast asleep on the couch. She quietly made her way to the room, draped a quilt on him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She hoped that after everything that happened that the two teens would talk soon and with that final thought, she gave a quick prayer for her son and Tommy and went back to her office, while Jason slept and dreamed of Tommy.

To Be Continued ….

A/N- Okay, I know this chapter was short and probably confusing, if not please tell me and if so, also please tell me and ways to make it better. This chapter was short for a reason. The next chapter will be longer and maybe some pure fluff, depends on what all of you say. Well R&R and hope everyone has a great summer, I know will. TTFN.


End file.
